This document relates to restricting the use of a device to an authorized user.
Portable communications devices such as tablets and smartphones have recently gained popularity among users. Users can install software applications, sometimes called mobile applications, which enable user interaction with content and services such as multimedia programming, bank websites, games, educational material, etc.